


Trickster & Genius

by Haxxaholic



Series: Toxic Pair Week [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Akaya loves his sempai, I like bitchy Bunta, M/M, and dorky Masaharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai were mysteries to Akaya. He couldn’t understand how two persons who are so <i>different</i> from each other could be so <i>good</i> together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster & Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tumblr's Toxic Pair Week](http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/post/138640916999/toxic-pair-week). 
> 
> Friday 19  ♥ Mystery

Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai were mysteries to Akaya. He couldn’t understand how two persons who are so _different_ from each other could be so _good_ together.

♥

Marui-senpai was fiery, hot tempered and impulsive; while Niou-senpai would plan and wait until the very last moment to _strike_.

The Trickster loved pranking people, Marui-senpai was usually the one at the end of said pranks. Marui-senpai was a genius in _almost_ every subjects, Niou-senpai’s attendance wasn’t _that_ good.

While Marui-senpai loved helping the underclassmen and was a people-oriented person, Niou-senpai was better off alone and fancied scaring the newbies.

One _loved_ sweets, the other _hated_ them with a passion.

♥

They were like day and night, the Sun and the Moon, fire and water. They shouldn’t work together but somehow they did.

♥

Niou-senpai could be impulsive when it came to Marui-senpai, it happened more than once already. The best example was that day during a friendly game against a low level school. Some guy kept making salacious comments about Marui-senpai and his coach didn’t try to stop him.  So no one tried to stop Niou-senpai, even Sanada-fukubuchou, when he broke the bastard’s nose. (Marui-senpai hit Niou-senpai later in the bus, yelling about how he could have handled it and “ _Fucking God, Niou, you can’t go around and punch people in the face!_ ” Niou-senpai sulked all the way back to Kanagawa.)

Marui-senpai could be patient sometimes. Especially when he knew impulsivity wouldn’t work. Like with fangirls. _Niou-senpai’s fangirls_. One of them just couldn’t understand that Niou-senpai was already taken and she kept sending love letters and chocolates. It took Marui-senpai a few weeks but when he finally struck, the poor fangirl never tried anything again with Niou-senpai. (Niou-senpai was really, really proud of Marui-senpai after this incident and kept leading the fangirls on so he could see him getting jealous once again. Marui-senpai hit Niou-senpai in return.)

♥

Marui-senpai wasn’t innocent with pranking either to be honest and everyone knew he loved having Niou’s attention on him all the time.

♥

Niou-senpai didn’t like school but would go for Marui-senpai to explain him mathematics because even Geniuses have weakness. And Marui-senpai’s was _mathematics_.

Niou-senpai would only eat sweets for Marui-senpai. He still couldn’t say no to the other boy’s pout and sad eyes. Jackal-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai and Akaya loved making fun of Niou’s weakness behind his back. Never, ever in front of him though. They loved their (almost) prankless life, thank you very much.

♥

Yes, they were polar opposite but they worked together. Akaya didn’t think anyone else could handle Marui-senpai mood swings and weird craving for random sweets. Or Niou-senpai’s love for solitude and awful pranks.

♥

Niou Masaharu was a Trickster. Marui Bunta was a Genius. And together? They were unstoppable and dangerous. That probably was why they were, don’t tell Yukimura-buchou, Akaya’s favorite senpai.

Even if they still and will forever be a mystery to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was written while listening to CLASS MATE on repeat. Because my OTP is perfect and even has random duet once in a while.


End file.
